


Silent Night

by elvirakitties



Series: Christmas [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Bad Dumbledore, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Dumbledore Bashing, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Good Severus Snape, Other, Past Child Abuse, Severitus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:24:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties





	

Severus put the last of the decoration on the tree. He stepped back and looked at the tree, with all the shiny tinsel, the decorations all spaced out over the tree, the fairy lights blinking at him and all he could feel was, well he wasn't sure. He felt elated that Christmas was finally here, he felt hopeful that it might spark a change in his son. He felt wary knowing it might not work, depressed was the correct word. He felt depressed that his son never got to enjoy a Christmas that he could remember.

He sat down in his favorite chair, close by the fire to keep warm. He summoned the blanket that his mother had knitted years ago to him, draped it around him as he stared into the reddish golden hues of the flames. Was he doing the right thing? Would it help? Would it do more damage? He felt adrift in a storm of indecisions. Something he hadn't experienced in a long time until his son came into his life.

Who would have thought it was just eight months since his life changed so much? Oh, it wasn't an overnight change, it was a slow, chiseling of his heart type of change. A change he didn't regret nor was he ever going to regret it. It was a change he literally stumbled upon, one not of his making but by circumstance. 

He picked up his cup of tea, took a sip and thought about the little boy upstairs, sound asleep, warm, and snug in his bed. A boy he would do anything for. He had taken the boy and ran. Well, not too far away. They were at Prince Manor. He was now Lord Prince, and father to the Boy-Who-Lived. He knew Rita had to have made a killing on the articles she wrote. He knew Lucius had enjoyed the stories.

His Vow had led him to #4 Privet Drive, he had arrived to find Vernon Dursley being pulled off of Harry by Petunia who was screaming at Vernon, saying how the old freak wouldn't allow him to kill the boy. He had stunned the two of them leaving them on the floor while he worked on stabilizing Harry and healing him as much as he could at the time. After a lot of probing into their memories, he had found out that Dumbledore had already been to the house a few times concerning the abuse. He wasn't sure how much time he had before Dumbledore would arrive so he hurried. 

He took what he needed from the Dursley house, wipes, some toys, and clothes, the clothes were huge and he had to adjust them, but they would work until he could go shopping. He apparated them straight to Diagon Alley and headed to Gringotts. 

Once there, he had their healers heal Harry. They did a complete medical history of Harry. The results left the goblins furious when they saw the damage and the bound core on his son. They fixed everything, made sure to create copies of everything. Harry never woke, he slept through everything, which they were thankful for. He didn't want Harry to experience any more pain.

After that, he took on the mantle of Lord Prince, demanded the Potter Wills to be opened and found out he was to have legal custody of Harry, and with the blessing of Lily and James, he blood-adopted Harry. Once the blood adoption was complete, he claimed all of Harry's seats, he now had the power to block Dumbledore from removing Harry from him. 

He moved them into Prince Manor, and let the goblins handle Dumbledore and the Ministry, with Lucius' aid. He had a little boy to fix, to take care of, to help him get over the mistakes of the adults he could remember in his life. It had taken days before Harry would even let him touch him. That made healing his poor nutrition a bit harder, but after a lot of reassurance and time, Harry had trusted him. 

The one thing he hadn't be able to fix was the fact that Harry never spoke. He knew it was because of the Dursley family. Harry had endured four years of being beaten if he made any type of sound. He had tried everything he could think of to get Harry to feel comfortable enough to speak. Nothing worked. He had one more thing he was hoping would work. 

After speaking to several specialists, he hoped this worked. He wasn't going to give up, but he wanted to at least get a sound out of Harry. Harry still didn't trust anyone but him followed by the goblins and surprisingly Minerva. They thought it was because she first met him as a cat. Severus had spent a few days showing Harry his own form and when Minerva did it, Harry was still fascinated by it. 

He heard the grandfather clock chime, he slowly rose from his chair, he needed to get some sleep. Harry wouldn't be up for a few hours, but he wanted to be up when Harry was. He wanted to show Harry the joys of Christmas, even if he hadn't enjoyed it for years. The things he was doing for the small child that stole his heart the minute his eyes opened while being healed.

________________________________________________________________

Severus woke as his alarm went off. He was tired but he didn't want Harry to miss out on the joys of Christmas. It was only seven in the morning, but Harry was always up at seven. Harry would be in his room, playing or even reading while he waited for Severus to come and get him for breakfast. Routine, he was good with routines. They were boring, yet for Harry, it was needed. 

He was carrying Harry down into the sitting room. He knew the elves already had a fire going, would have some hot chocolate on the table and even some morning treats, he knew they would have made blueberry muffins for him and strawberry ones for Harry. 

"I heard St. Nicholas last night." He told Harry. "I heard him working down here, do you want to see what he did?"

He watched Harry look at the closed door to the sitting room, tilted his head and finally he nodded his agreement. 

Severus gave him a kiss on the forehead. "You were so good, I know he had to leave you something special." Severus opened the door slowly and as he stepped into the room, he watched Harry's expressive face light up with joy seeing everything. He only took a few steps before he stopped, giving Harry time to enjoy the sights. 

Severus' heart was pumping, he knew this was a huge step as he felt Harry start to wiggle to be let down. Harry was actually requested to go and look at the everything. Usually, he had to guide Harry to touch something, take something, or even pick something up. He sat down in his favorite chair and watched Harry explore the room. 

The elves had added more garland around the room, even sprinkled glitter on the floor, they put fairy lights with some garland around the mantle. They had put some fake snowman in the room. Harry stopped at the tree, his eyes were wide. "Looks like St. Nicholas brought us some presents. Want to help me sort them out?"

Suddenly, there was a meow. Harry's eyes bulged as he looked around to find where the sound came from. Severus smiled as the kitten meowed again and Harry realized there was a box, with holes in it, by the fireplace. "I think someone left you a very special present." Severus moved to the edge of his seat. "Go ahead."

He watched Harry touch the box gently, looked at him as if to see if it was indeed safe to continue. Severus didn't say anything, he let the meowing of the kitten and Harry's own reluctant eagerness open the box. When Harry had opened the top and peered into the box, the kitten's meowing stopping and purring started. He had chosen this cat as it was mostly a Kneazle and from what the breeder said, the parents were both very smart, had patients, and were loyal. "She's yours."

Harry reached into the box and touched the black kitten. "You can pick her up. Just like you do with Minerva."

Harry broke out into a smile as he obeyed. Severus knew there were cameras taking pictures and he knew he would be looking at all of them, just so he could see this moment again. "She needs a name. Do you want my help to pick one out?"

Harry nodded his head and suddenly a book was in Severus' lap. He was used to it and even expected it. Harry had excellent control over his accidental magic, though Severus knew it wasn't accidental. Once Harry realized Severus used magic in the house, Harry had watched him closely. When Harry had his first accidental magic experience during a follow-up appointment and didn't get into trouble, he began to use it more often. 

Severus knew Harry wasn't going to be interested in the rest of the presents until they named the kitten. He wasn't worried, most of the presents under the tree were more educational toys, some puzzles, books, clothes and he had no idea what their friends had sent but he knew Harry would appreciate them when he opened them. 

"So do you know what you want to name the kitten?" 

Harry made a face, he bit his bottom lip and nodded. 

"Will you tell me?" Severus hoped this would work. He really wanted Harry to say one small word. 

He was disappointed as he watched Harry open the book and flip through the pages. It was a book of maps. It was one they used to teach Harry about geography. Harry found the map he was looking for and pointed to a name. Severus laughed. "Katmandu will work."

Soon all the presents were unwrapped with the aid of a small black kitten, who found the boxes and ribbons were great toys. The room was a mess with wrapping paper, boxes, ribbons, tissue paper, even some cat toys were all over the place, but Severus could see the joy on Harry's face. It was well worth it. "You need to eat some breakfast, do you want some bacon and eggs?"

Harry nodded his agreement, picked up his kitten and together they started on the rest of their day.

After spending the day with Minerva, the Malfoy family, Poppy, and a few others, Severus was exhausted, Harry had fallen asleep in his lap as Severus finished reading A Christmas Carol to him. He carried Harry up to his room, undressed him and got him ready for bed. He tucked Harry in and as he was leaving he heard "Daddy."

Severus froze and turned around to see Harry sitting up in bed. "Harry?"

"No kiss?"

Severus moved faster than he thought possible as he picked up Harry and kissed him all over his face. "I will give you all the kisses, hugs, and more kisses if you keep talking to me."

"OK." Harry replied.


End file.
